Theatres of Memory
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Lily and James from sixth year till death wih song lyrics which fit the situations....in progress of re editing...each character will have their own song and own perspective of events. It will go right up to present day and you can help choose the songs..
1. Chapter 1

Hero

Its like I have no will of my own I feel compelled to hug you

The snow was falling lightly and covering the once green hills with a light dusting of white flakes making it look like a giant sponge cake with frosting. The wind was blowing shrilly down the hillside and trees were fluttering against the howling breeze that flowed down into the valley. There was the sound of a small trickling of water running in the partly frozen stream that was winding its way gently down the sloping hillside. The hilly path was winding and twisting down into valley where a large village was nestled in the bosom of the Curling Hills. The village was Hogsmeade and running through the centre of the village was the river Isaac which flowed out eventually into the Great Lake which separated the village from the castle situated on top of the hill far above the lake.

Hogwarts castle was a looming always omnipresent building yet it was not just the building itself which looked impressive it was also the witches and the wizards which occupied it which were magnificent too in their own right.

'Cunundrum,'

A piece of chewing gum flew into a keyhole.

'See its simple,' James Potter said, he was explaining to three fourth year girls how to lock doors in a purely ingenious way.

'Best way, not even the cleverest of wizards would think of it!' James explained as the girls giggled looking at the blocked up keyhole. 'Alohomora won't work on it either,'

'It is nice to see that you are using your talents to their fullest of abilities, Mr Potter,' Professor Flitwick said walking quickly past the gaggle of students that had accumulated around the door to his classroom.

'Waddiawassi,' Professor Flitwick waved his wand casually and the chewing gum flew out of the keyhole sharply.

'There is a solution to every problem, Mr Potter,' Flitwick said wisely and opened the classroom door.

The class filed in noisily with James and the three girls choosing seats nearest to the back windows. The other students took their seats and sat at the front of the class was Lily Evans.

'Now as your Sixth year ends we are faced ever more so with the dangers of this world, there is a lot more to learn and in so very little time,' Flitwick said as he raised himself up on to the pile of books.

James was not paying attention to Professor Flitwick, he was busy doodling on his parchment all the plans he and Sirius were going to make for the summer ahead. He laughed as he knew most the things they planned would never actually happen but it was fun to think about them. There were going to be hiking trips, and bike rides- all the usual muggle stuff James' parents had done when they were young and before they knew they had magical abilities. James leant back in his chair and closed his eyes, he could almost hear the seagulls swooping over the dock and the sound of Marylena Tock's laugh and the image of her in nothing but a bathing suit.

He smiled.

'Ahem,'

Professor Flitwick was stood next to James' desk looking up at him angrily. Unfortuantely for Flitwick there was no way he was ever going to look as menacing as Mcgonagal or even Slughorn for that matter.

'Sleep on your own time, Mr Potter, not during my lesson,'

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Professor Flitwick marched back to the front of the class and resumed teaching. He pointed his wand at Lily and said

'Miss Evans can you correctly tell us the name of the charm which defends against Dementors,'

'The patronous charm,' Lily said confidently

'And what form can a patronous take,'

'It depends really,' said a voice from the back of the class 'on what the person's personality is,'

'Well done Mr Lupin,'

The class continued without incident and James became preoccupied with watching Lily's ponytail swish from side to side as Jase Markham tried to dip it in an inkpot. How immature, James thought, at least be more creative than dipping her hair in ink.

'Now for the next year you will face your hardest challenge yet, so study as much as you can this summer and prepare!'

'What do you need to do, Mr Potter?'

'Prepare, Professor,' James replied sleepily.

James stuffed his books into his bag as the rest of the class had already begun to file out of the room, eager for the school holidays to begin. With only one week left of the sixth year James wanted to make the most of it. But he was in no rush to leave Hogwarts for six long weeks. He didn't know if he could stand being away from his four poster bed for that long. Not to mention Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He was pushing the last bits of parchment into the depths of his bag whilst Remus was at the front of class finishing conversing with Professor Flitwick. As Flitwick left the room Lily popped back in and wandered over to Remus.

'Remus, I was wondering, if you would like to visit me over the summer. Sev has gone now and I can't go without magical company for six weeks, are you free?'

'For you Lily, I'll have to think about it,' he teased and then began to grin 'of course, when and where do you want me?'

'5th August, and I'll send you an owl with the address,' she quickly kissed him on the cheek and added 'thanks for all your help this year,'

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
You know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you _

'Moony, do you mind telling me what that was about,' James said curtly as they began walking down the corridor to the Great Hall for lunch. 'Did Lily just ask you to stop at hers?'

'Not 'stop' James. It will just be a short visit, her sister is unbearable I believe.' Remus explained patiently

'But you're still going to be with her aren't you, through those long hot summer days and-'

'Prongs I do not think of Lily that way, now if you don't mind,' Remus said sitting down at the table 'I want to be able to eat my dinner in peace,'

'But can't you wangle me an invite?' James pleaded, amazed at how whiney he sounded he continued 'Please Woony Moony honey?'

'James, she invited me, if you want to see her so bad why don't you ask her out yourself!' Remus explained becoming irritated as he tried to reach for a healthy pile of gravy and potatoes.

'You know what Moony, you're right, I shall have to do it this time. I only have a year left and-'

'Prongs, we're graduating, it aint like we are attending your funeral,' Remus said flatly piling potatoes onto his plate.

'This is my last chance Moony, and I am going to do all I can to get with Lily Evans,' James proclaimed proudly

'Really, well don't I get I say in it,' a voice said from behind James 'surely I have to say yes to such an idea,'

'Lily, he was just messing,' Remus said quickly 'you know, horseplay,' he nudged James in the ribs 'right James?'

'Of course, just boys talk Evans, saying how Remy here has a little thing for you,'

'Potter, if you try any more to ask me out I shall have to begin referring to _you_ as _my_ furry little problem, now if you will excuse me,'

'You approached us Evans, you're excused all you want,' James replied cheekily. Remus covered his face with his hands and the next thing he knew James' head had been pushed straight into his dinner. Lily made a little noise with her moth and smiling to herself she turned on her heel and marched off out of the Great Hall.

_**Look into your heart - you will find  
There's nothin' there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice **_

The last week flew by and before he knew it James was piling into a small crowded carriage with Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily who was trying to explain regular 'snap' to Peter.

'C'mon Prongs, we will see each other, bike rides and all the usual stuff. You aint gonna be able to get rid of me Prongs, you won't have to miss me!' Sirius said happily. He had been trying to cheer James up since they had left the dormitory almost an hour ago. James had told Sirius how much he would miss the place but Sirius had said at least he was going home to parents who wanted him.

'It just feels like it's the last time I'm going to see that old place,' James said glumly

'James, we're going back in September,' Remus said chirpily 'its only two months away,'

'Yeah Prongs, besides what can happen in two months eh?' Sirius said gleefully.

'You see Peter you have to get the right matching card on the pile like in exploding snap-' Lily explained. Peter was still confused five minutes later after Lily had gone through the rules twice. James was starting to feel very closed in and decided that he would go for a wander down the corridor. They were half way to London and James wished with all his heart that the train was going the other way. He felt like he had missed his chance with Lily and that one year wouldn't be enough to win her heart.

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you**_

'Oh I am sorry,' said a voice as she bumped into James 'Oh, it's you,'

'Getting too stuffy in there for you too Lils?'

'Don't call me Lil's' she said stiffly 'if you lean out the window too far you'll get soot in your eye you know,'

'Alright then Lily,' James said smartly saying her name slowly 'I'm not leaning out too far, watch' and he leant half of his body out of the window only to be hit by a tree branch right across the face.

'No of course you're not leaning out too far,' Lily said giggling 'James, what you said the other day about getting with me,'

'Oh that,' James said dismissively 'what about it?'

'If you really want to get with me maybe you should try harder,' she said leaning against the train window opposite James 'how's your face,'

'Sore,' James said truthfully as he rubbed his cheek which was red and bruising

'Well do you want me to heal it, it looks nasty,'

'I'll be fine thanks Lils'

'Don't call me Lil's' Lily repeated

'Alright Lillian,' James said slowly rolling her full name of the tip of his tongue 'I'll be okay, promise,'

'Well whether you like it or not I am going to heal you,' Lily said confidently. She took a step towards James and raised her wand. 'Reguwinite'

The cut and bruised began to slowly creep away until they faded into absolutely nothingness

'Wow Lily, you into hurting him now are you?' Sirius Black said cockily standing in the narrow corridor 'dodnt think you hated him that much,'

'I was helping him Sirius,' Lily replied simply 'he nearly fell out of the window,'

'No I did not,' James protested

'Yes you did,' Lily argued

'I was trying to prove a point, Padfoot,'

'Sure you were,' Sirius said rolling his eyes 'anyway Remus says he's invited to your place over the summer Evans, that true?'

'Yes Sirius, I have,' Lily said smiling 'why, you're not wangling for an invite too are you?' she added groaning.

'Well if you needed some company, something exciting then really you should be inviting me,' Sirius explained as they walked back down to the carriage with James following behind them

'Let me think about that one Sirius,' Lily said cautiously 'I don't know what my mum would say to two wizards turning up on my doorstep,'

'Lily, don't be daft, we wouldn't arrive on your doorstop,' Sirius scoffed 'we'd drop in through your fireplace!'

James sighed, he was beginning to wonder why his confidence was failing him. He could catch the snitch in record time in front of the whole school and charm any girl he ever talked too but Lily was a constant problem. Every time he was around her he just couldn't relax properly. It seemed too that Lily was much keener on spending time with Sirius and Remus than him.

'Oh and James, if you're not busy I suppose your welcome too. As long as you don't pull any funny business,' Lily said quickly as she swiftly re entered the carriage.

James couldn't stop grinning all the way back to Kings Cross.

The fifth of August arrived and Sirius, Remus and James were stood around the Potter's kitchen fireplace. Mrs Potter handed them the floo pot and backed away cautiously. James threw a handful of powder into the fire and disappeared in a billow of green flames. Sirius followed and then Remus.

'ARRRRRGGGH!'

'Whose screamed?' Sirius said covering his ears

James looked round the room to see the end of a pink skirt brush against the doorway

'Was that her sister by any chance Moony?' James said

'You both should have been here last summer when Snape's father apparated in front of her, she fainted!' Remus explained 'Petunia doesn't take kindly to magic'

'What not even those magician things muggles have?' Sirius said perplexed as he dusted himself off

'Remus!' Lily squealed 'you're here! Thank god, Petunia is driving me mad. Mind you sounds like you frightened the life out of her so that should keep her quiet for a few hours at least,'  
'Sirius!' she shouted and hugged him tightly an she then turned to James. She hugged him briefly and in an awkward manner not daring to catch his eye.

_**There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way**_

By the end of the week Lily had completely lost it with James Potter.

'James!' Lily shrieked 'I said no funny business!'

'Lily I'm sorry,'

'You will be,' She growled

'I honestly didn't think your cat would do that-'

'It's a living, breathing thing you idiot!' she shrieked at him 'Cats don't fly!'

'It fell out of my hand, it wasn't intentional I swear!'

'Intentional or not you owe me a cat,' Lily said angrily pointing her wand squarely into his chest.

'Lily dear what's wrong?' Mrs Evans said as she came bustling into the kitchen with a stack of laundry. She placed the rather awkward bundle o the table and turned to her daughter.

'He owes me a cat,' Lily spat angrily 'she ended up on the other side of the roof!'

'I'm sure it was an accident,' Mrs Evans said hurriedly 'James when are you goig home dear?'

'Tomorrow night Mrs Evans,' James said politely 'I'm going home for my sisters birthday,'

'Isn't that nice Lily, he remembers his sisters birthday. I wish you would be more thoughtful young lady,' Mrs Evans said as she began to sort out the washing. Lily sighed and closing her eyes stormed out into the garden.

James chased after her into the garden expecting to find her sitting on the lawn in a huff or ripping up a flower and pretending she was actually counting the petals of her true love. But no in fact she was sat in the tree at the end of the garden on her own.

_**  
Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you **_

'Lily I really didn't mean to hurt your cat, Remus and Sirius will be back soon don't you want to come finish off some homework or something?' James said attempting to appeal to her better nature.

'Leave me alone James,' she mumbled 'I don't care about the cat, okay'

'But just then you bit my-'

'Well you annoyed me,' she said defensively

'Lily don't make me come up there,' James threatened Lily shrugged.

James shook his head and awkwardly tried to get his leg up onto the first branch and found it too difficult. He looked up incredulously at Lily and asked her how an earth she got up there.

Lily pointed at the ladder leaning against the greenhouse.

_**There's no love - like your love  
And no other - could give more love  
There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way**_

'What is it then? Is it Sirius I know he drives me round the bend too' James laughed settling himself on the lare tree branch next to Lily

'Its not about Sirius,' Lily said half angrily 'it's about you,'

'Me?'

'Yes James, you!' Lily said annoyed 'I don't think it's a good idea if you stay here anymore,'

'Lily I've apologised about the cat a dozen times-'

'Will you let me finish,' Lily said haughtily 'I don't know why and I can't explain it so please don't ask me too but I like you.'

'Okay,; James said slowly 'wasn't expecting that,' he paused 'if I'm honest I half expected you to push me out of the tree,'

'I just don't want to feel like this,' Lily moaned 'I don't want this-'

'What don't you want exactly?' James said cautiously

'You, I mean I like you but I don't I can't-' Lily mumbled tripping over her words. James had begun to move closer to her and had put his arm around her.

'Can't what?' James teased 'fall for my charm and good looks?'

'Something like that I suppose, but James you know how you expected me to push you of the tree, well,' she giggled as she swung herself elegantly down from the tree and knocked James off balance. He hit the ground with a loud bang and Lily had raced back inside the house without a backwards glance. James nursed his hurt head and wondered truly why this girl was winding him up so much.

_**Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you  
Ya know it's true **_

Everything I do - I do it for you


	2. Chapter 2

Hero

Lily was being held in the arms of James Potter, lovingly dancing in the grounds of Hogwarts just below the great hall balcony, hearing all the music. He twirled her in his arms and caught her again.

'Having fun ?' he whispered into her ear.

'A wonderful time' she grinned and kissed him.

The moon was shining full in the dimless cloudy wamr summers night, a Christmas Dance within the walls of Hogwarts. The music echoed around the still calmness of the lake in the cloudless night sky the moon shone round, bright and full. 

Within the trees of the forbidden forest a most unusal group of animals stood watching a werewolf eat with a ravish hunger. A squirrel and rat perched on the shoulder of a black dog, stood in the heart of the forest. All of a sudden the werewold raised its long snout and sniffed the air with his teeth snarling. Without warning it broke out into a run with the other creatures running after it.

Let me be your hero

 Would you dance if i asked you to dance 

Would you run and never look  back 

Would you cry if you saw me crying 

Would you save my soul tonight

'I don't deserve you' James breathed as he twirled Lily around.

'Of course you do' she replied confidently. Her long white sleeveless gown flowed out onto the ground.

'It is I who do not deserve thee' Lily gigled, as she spoke the words.' You are son of a mighty wizard and i am a common witch'

'But you are the one I love you. I tink I-I-I would die for you' James stamered, she smiled and jumped a little and threw her arms around his neck.

'Oh James , thank you'

Out of no where a werewolf appeared, galloping across the grounds in search for food and the smell of flesh lureing him closer to wards the two of them. Lily noticed it first.

'James what's that near the lake ?' she asked worriedly clinging tohim tightly.

'Lily run !' James cried pushing her away. 'Back to the castle'

'No' Lily shouted ' What is it ? I won't leave you !'

Would you tremble if i touched your lips 

Would you lauigh oh please tell me this and

 Would you die for the one you love 

hold me in your arms tonight 

The werewolf galloped and was less than two meters away and James suddenly transformed into a menacing stag and Lily screamed and backed against the school walls, crouching helplessly. Quickly thinking she searched for her wand in her robes.

'Thermain' Lily cried aiming at the werewolf, the stag dodged out of the way quickly. For a moment the werewolf was stunned then made an attack towards Lily, smelling human flesh. The stag stood in its way, glaring with antlers lowered and it pushed the werewofl back. The werewolf lunged and caught the stag on the chest, knocking it to the ground. Suddenly from the balcony a ray of jet blue light appeared and created a forcefield around the , now unconcious stag. The werewol shieled his eyes and snarled then backed away and behind him stood, a dog, squirrel and a rat all looking angry. They nudged the werewolf forcefully back into the forest.

Standing on the blacony in dark saturn blue robes stood Lianna Snape, a personel enemy of the Marauders. She was shakin with fright. Lily looked up at the balcony and sighed

'Thank you'

I can be your hero baby i can kiss away the pain i will stand by you forever you can take my breath away 

Would you swear that you'll always be mine 

Would you lie would you run away 

Am i in too deep 

Have i lost my mind i don't care your here tonight i can be your hero baby i can kiss away the pain i will stand by you forever.

James awoke a few hours later in a dark infirmary with the quiet shuffle of feet and small whispers of voices outside his curtains.

'He's fine Sirius, I'm more mad with you than him!' Lily's voice could be heard.

'Lil' it wasn't my idea anyhow we should concentrate on James first of all' Sirius suggested.

'Guys I'm fine' James called quietly, they hurriedly opened his curtains and both smiled.

'Who saved me?'

'Lianna' Sirius said gently

'She was trying to repay the debt I guess. When you saved her, remember?' Lily answered.

'Yeah, Lil' I'm sorry my stupidity could've killed you, I'm sorry.' James murmured.

'It's alright, it was exciting and besides now we have no secrets from one another' she smiled at him. 

'Yeah' James sighed.  The rest of the school year passed in a blur of exam results and colourful prom nights. Before anyone could've imagined all the 7th years were sat in a long row in black graduation robes. And some how Lily had managed to make Sirius and James promise that they wouldn't play any pranks or tricks during the ceremony. They all sat nervously waiting for there names to be called out.

'Armitage, Christopher' It seemed like the sorting all over again, but no scrawny little 11 year olds, young adults walking proudly up to the stand. 

It soon came to Lily's name and she was astounded as her name was missed.

'Laura Edwards'

'Kath Evans'

'Ella Fitzgerald'

Lily looked horror struck, but rethought it over and decided that they would call the head boy and girl last, yes that hat to be it.

'James Potter'

James walked up to the stage and received his diploma and Lily begun to think she hadn't graduated when

'Lily Potter' her eyes widened in shock and she shakily rose from her chair to the stage and as she took her diploma she passed Sirius and muttered 

'I thought you weren't gonna pull any pranks'

'He's not, he wants you to be his wife' James grinned from the end of the row and ran up to her. 

'so Whats your answer?'

Lily felt dazed for a moment, was she ready to marry James? Her mind was on fast track going through all the reasons not to marry him, and there weren't that many. She gave a small smiled and nodded simply; James quickly slid the ring on her finger and hugged her.

I just wanna hold you am I into deep have a lost my mind well I don't care you're here tonight

Have i lost my mind i don't care your here tonight i can be your hero baby i can kiss away the pain 

Lily screamed as she heard James' last words echo through the house and Voldermort climbing the stairs to where she was hiding with Harry cradled in her arms.

I will stand by you forever you can take my breath away

I will stand by you forever you can take my breath away


	3. Closing Time

Closing Time

AN: First chapter from Sirius pov. Don't own a thing! All rights reserved to JKR and WB

Sirius Black had dreamt of this day, the day Hogwarts would finally end and he and James could set foot out in the big wide world and finally make a name for themselves. They could move into the flat above Baker Street with Arthur Weasley who had offered to take them in whilst they got on their feet. Sirius knew his parents wouldn't have come to the graduation ceremony but he did notice Mr and Mrs Potter in the front row beaming at him.

'Alkrington, Morde'

A tall brown haired gangly youth strode to the stage and took the diploma. He stood at the end of the stage and waved excitedly at his older sister and parents who were sat in the back row.

'Amber, Sandra,'

A young wavy blonde haired girl strolled to the stage confidently and as she passed winked at Sirius before receiving her diploma.

'Black, Sirius,'

Sirius sighed and walked briskly forward grinning back at James shook Dumbledores hand and McGonagall reluctantly shook his hand, though she looked relieved to have gotten rid of Sirius Black. Sirius took his place next to Sandra and watched as the roll call continued and they reached James' name and to his surprise Lily was called out too, but as a Potter. He tried not to be angry with his best friend for not telling him that he was going to propose to Lily but he clapped along with the rest of the audience and school congregation.

_**Closing time - time for you to go out, go out into the world.**_

_**Closing time - turn the lights up over every boy and every girl.**_

_**Closing time - one last call for alcohol, so finish your whiskey or beer.**_

_**Closing time - you don't have to go home but you can't stay here.**_

'Sirius Black, you are by far the most irritating best man anyone could ever wish for,' James said sighing. They were stood in London's trendy Harries & Co trying to pick out dress robes for the wedding which would have to get Lily's approval. Sirius had picked out a blood red robe with green stripes.

'I like it,' Sirius said twirling in the mirror

'We are not attending a circus, Padfoot, this is a wedding. I think Lily was thinking more along the lines of ….black and well…black,'

'Boring,' Sirius snorted 'alright,' he added seeing the look on his best friends face.

_**I know who I want to take me home.**_

_**I know who I want to take me home.**_

_**I know who I want to take me home.**_

_**Take me home...**_

'Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I do,' Lily said happily

'And do you James, take this woman to be your wife?'

'I do,' James said quickly. He smiled at Lily who was dressed in a simple white dress that floated down to her feet. Her veil was made of a light silvery material which flowed in the light breeze.

'I now pronounce you husband and wife,' the vicar paused 'you may kiss the bride,'

'Oh god,' Sirius mumbled 'here we go,'

James kissed Lily briefly and Sirius grinned at his best friends.

Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from.  
Closing time - this room won't be open 'til your brothers or you sisters  
come.  
So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits - I hope you have found  
a friend.  
Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end.

'It is done Wormtail,' a cold high pitched voice called out into the darkness. 'You may come out of the shadows,'

A small cloaked figure emerged from behind the garden wall. He had a small pointed nose and watery eyes which were black and bruised as if he hadn't had any sleep.

'My Lord,' Wormtail whispered 'was Lily really necessary-'

'She was in the way,' Lord Voldermort said curtly

'Now you know what to do,'

Wormtail nodded and rushed from the garden. Lord Voldemort then turned to the small bundle of blankets that lay in the corner of the front bedroom. It gurgled and screamed as Lord Voldermort approached it cautiously, he raised his wand and yelled 'Aveda Kedevra!'

Yeah, I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home...

Sirius Black rushed down the winding street that he knew would lead him eventually to Godrics Hollow. He knew it was Peter that had betrayed them but he knew no one would believe him and he had to do do this on his own. He jst hoped he wasn't too late. As he neared the corner of the clu-de-sac he saw the destroyed house and the dying embers of a green flash of light. He heard a loud yell and a painful scream and he ran to the house.

Sirius saw in the front room the thing he feared most. He broke down and began to sob uncontrollably. James was lying face down in the hearth of the fire, his arm sticking out at an odd angle. His wand was on the other side of the room and the door was blown off the hinges. He ran into the house and held James' lifeless body in his arms. He then heard a quiet crying coming from the upstairs rooms and Sirius' was brought to his senses a little. He turned James' body over and let his tears flow down his cheeks. He ran upstairs and saw Lily lying dead on the floor at the end of Harry's crib. In the demolished ruins of the cot Sirius saw a bundle of blankets moving and wriggling.

Closing time - time for you to go back to the places you will be from...

I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
I know who I want to take me home.  
Take me home...

'Ah, there he is, the traitor!' a voice screamed from outside of the house as wizards apparated in every inch of the Potter's front garden. Albus Dumbledore looked up into the top room of the destroyed house and saw Sirius Black reaching for Harry Potter.

'Accio Harry,' and the bundle of blankets zoomed away from Sirius' grasp. And Sirius dissapparated.

Closing time - every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end...


End file.
